Rhapsody: A Story of Freedom & Love
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: A clergyman's daughter is brought to Forget-Me-Not Valley--shrouded from the world from a young age, she meets a man who defies everything she knew, changing her life for the better.
1. Your Arrival is the Beginning of The End

_"'Ey, you hear the news? The bishop is coming through soon." "I hear he's bringing his daughter." "He's coming through this week, I think."_

That was the news being spread around the Valley. The bishop was coming into town with his daughter. It was a bit of a surprise visit but that didn't matter to the people—it only mattered that someone well-known was coming through. Everyone was busily trying their hardest to clean up the valley in order to impress the bishop and make a very nice impression. Even the farmer was trying to tidy up his farm, along with Vesta, and several others. The only one not really caring was the bard, Gustafa. Sure, he was cleaning, but it didn't really matter to him if the bishop saw his yurt. But everyone seemed almost impatient for the arrival of the bishop. The week had almost ended and there was still no visit from the clergyman.

It was an early Sunday morning and as people began to walk towards Mineral Town for the morning mass in the church, there seemed to be a large group of people walking towards the Forget-Me-Not Valley; "He's here." Someone mumbled before turning back on his feet to run back to town to inform everyone of his arrival.

And as soon as the people heard, they began to rush and check themselves, making sure they were all decent. Many were anxious as the group arrived to the inn, where they would be staying. The two special guest quietly entered the inn as the older male was waving to some of the town citizens while, the daughter, they assumed, remained absolutely quiet. The two both walked up the desk where the woman stood there with a smile on her face, "Bishop Anthony, welcome to my inn, thank you so much for staying with us." The older male merely nodded. "Is this your daughter?" He nodded,

"Yes, this is my daughter, Ava." He motioned his hand towards her, "Say hello."

Ava smiled and nodded, "It is nice to meet you." The woman smiled,

"It's very wonderful to meet you, Ms. Ava. I have a son just about your age as well." As if on cue, a male came out of, what they assumed to be the kitchen, "This is my son, Rock. Rock, this is Bishop Anthony and his daughter, Ava." Rock nodded, but kept his eyes on Ava.

"It's nice to meet you." He walked over towards them, standing by his mother. The bishop nodded, as well as Ava.

"Rock, why don't you go show Ava around the town since they will be staying here for a while." Ruby suggested; Ava glanced up to her father, who merely nodded, approving her that she may go, alone, with a boy around this small town—he was trusting her so easily for once. Rock grinned and motioned for the girl to follow him, in return, she followed him out the door.

Once outside, the boy stretched and grinned. "Geez, it was stuffy in there." Ava merely perked up a brow,

"It felt fine in there." Rock stood there for a moment, studying the petite brunette. "Your mother has a very nice inn." She complimented, Rock merely shrugged,

"Thanks." He turned on his heel and began walking towards the bar, "I'll show you around this little place." He told her, pointing at himself with his thumb. She merely nodded. There was building the two came up to, the sign attached to its side read: Bar. Rock placed his hand on the door.

"I'm not allowed in." Rock stopped for a moment and glanced over to her, he perked up a brow.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed in."

"Why?"

"I was told that because I'm a woman I am not allowed in." She spoke meekly. Rock laughed,

"You're living too far in the past. You're allowed in." He opened the door and walked in, holding the door on the other side for Ava as she quietly moved her way in. Inside, there was an older male standing behind the bar. Ava had never been inside of a bar before; this was like an entirely new experience for her. "Griffin!" Rock called out. The man, Griffin, glanced up from the glass cup he was polishing.

"It's too early for a drink Rock… Who is this young lady you have with you?" He questioned, placing down the glass and the rag to lean forward on the wood surface.

"This is Ava, she's the bishop's daughter, and she'll be staying here in the valley with us for a while." Rock spoke as Ava quietly stood behind him with her arms behind her back. Holding her head down, the brunette appeared almost as if she was ashamed of herself being there, thinking she had broken some sort of law.

Griffin nodded, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ava. My name is Griffin and I own this bar." He introduced himself with a smile; Ava merely nodded, never looking up towards the man. His smile faltered slightly, he let it go with a soft chuckle, "Not much of a talker, eh?" She blushed, but did not let it show. "Don't worry about it." He chuckled and shifted his gaze towards Rock, "Muffy should be coming in later, stop by again so she could meet her. She would be so happy." Rock nodded and chuckled.

"Will do. I'll see ya' later, Grif." With that said, Rock pivoted on his heels and motioned Ava to follow him. Being that obedient girl she is, Ava quickly followed him out of the bar and around the town once more, well, they stopped in front of the well. "Up the hill is Romana's Villa, no doubt your father will probably visit there to bless the old lady. I would show you, but I'm too lazy to walk up that hill." He spoke. Ava rolled her eyes. Rock turned ever so slightly and pointed towards a tower. "Two pyro-technicians live there. There are the world's best fireworks makers." Ava's face seemed to light up. She loved to watch fireworks. He began to walk once more, "The two farms are just farms that you passed, nothing all too special. Your father will probably wind up going to bless their crops and animals and whatever.

"May I ask where we are going?" She questioned.

"To the beach, it's a beautiful day and the ocean is just a real pretty sight." He told her with a grin. Her bright blue eyes began to wander a bit as she caught sight of what appeared to be a tent.

"Rock, does someone live there?" Ava asked, Rock glanced over to her then to the tent.

"Oh yeah. That's Gustafa's yurt. He's a traveling musician. But I don't think you should go over there. He doesn't really believe in our religion." Ava merely nodded as they continued over towards the beach. Once at the beach, immediately, the cool sea breeze touched her skin as she quietly took in the smell. She had never really been to a beach before; she never had a reason to go. "It really--." Ava began before Rock let out a gasp.

"Oh shi--." He cut off his curse as his eyes were fixated to his watch. "I completely forgot." He mumbled harshly to himself. "I'm really sorry, I have to go. Will you be okay by yourself?" She went to respond but he cut her off. "Okay, good. I'm sorry. The inn is just up the hill, okay? See you later!"

"But--!" Ava began but Rock had already took off. She let out a long sigh as she turned once more towards the ocean. It really was a beautiful sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to finally start up this story that as been on my mind since **May**. I kind of bent the rules of religion a little bit, letting the bishop marry and have a child, but whatever, lol. I'm sorry if that may have offended anyone--I am religious but not extremely. So pardon my usage, please. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to have the next chapter written up soon. XD Any feedback is welcomed and is highly encouraged! =D


	2. In the Arms of the Slow Swinging Seas

**Author:** Bah, extremely short chapter, I just wanted to get this out there so you guys could get more of a feel behind it. I forgot to write down the disclaimer last chapter so I'll make up for it here.

And once again, I hope you guys don't mind my usage of religion and whatnot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gustafa or Harvest Moon. Only Ava and her father.

* * *

He heard voices outside of his home; he assumed it was Rock, only because it was so loud. He sighed and moved towards the door, opening it slightly to see Rock running up the hill and towards the mansion, to where he would visit Lumina and shower her with vast amounts of compliments. But he could have sworn to have heard a female voice, but it didn't belong to the pianist who lived on the hill. Slowly, he stuck his hands into his pockets and casually walked out of his yurt and over to the tree. Leaning ever so slightly upon the tree, spotting a woman he did not recognize; lightly, he touched his beard, debating if he should go over or whatnot. He furrowed his brows together as he shifted his weight off of the tree and walked over to her.

"Afternoon, Miss." He spoke up, adjusting his round-rimmed glasses upon the bridge of his nose. "Are you new to the valley?"

The woman appeared startled and glanced over towards him. She merely nodded, "I am."

He couldn't help but smile so weakly by the corner of his lips, "Well, welcome then. Name's Gustafa." He caved, smiled and held out his hand towards her, as if waiting for a handshake. Her reaction was just a little strange. She just looked at it then he spoke up once more. "It's alright, you can shake it." He chuckled.

She nodded, slowly reaching out to grab his hand in her own. "My name is Ava." She introduced herself as she firmly gripped his hand. He chuckled,

"It's nice to meet you Ava." The conversation went silent for only a moment as she dropped Gustafa's hand from her own. '_Well, this is awkward_.' Gustafa thought as he quietly pondered up a few questions within his mind, "May I assume that you are the daughter of the bishop?" She nodded, not speaking. This only made Gustafa feel a bit more awkward than before. He let out a soft chuckle, reaching back behind his neck and scratched it lightly, "Not much of a speaker, are you?"

She bowed her head lightly, "My apologizes."

The redhead furrowed his brows together, "Why are you apologizing? It's okay, you're just a shy person." He replied. Meanwhile, in her own mind, all she could recall was when Rock had told her of the non-believer living in that little tent. Now, she didn't know if it was him or not but she would have to stay on her guard, just in case of anything. It would not do well for her, or her father's sake, if she was seen with an atheist. She did not respond to him. His hand was still kept on the back of his neck while he glanced over towards the breaking water on the shoreline from the ocean; there needed to be some sort of broken silence, and there was the answer. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Ava was a bit startled by his statement, as it threw her from her own little world. She turned over to slightly to face the shore completely, taking a moment to take in the cool ocean breeze once more. She nodded, "It really is… One of God's precious creations." She spoke, unsure of herself as she said those last few words. But to her surprise, he nodded, like he understood.

Suddenly, the man sat down, glancing up at her. She returned his glance with her own curious stare. "Would you like to sit down?"

Ava quickly shook her head in response, "No, thank you." It was improper for a lady to just… Sit on the sand, especially with no one else but a stranger one only had just met, and in a dress. She held her hands in front of herself, letting her brows mindlessly furrow together as he merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze back out to the ocean. He looked as if he lived so carefree; something that Ava felt she was almost jealous about. But in her mind, it did not faze her as she put her eyes back upon the ocean. '_Maybe Rock was lying_.' Ava thought, but dropped the thought as quick as a stone falling back to the ground. She had only just arrived and she was already making assumptions about the villagers. How rude of herself. Just from that thought, her cheeks lit up a bright pink. Luckily for herself, no one noticed.


End file.
